


New Year's Eve

by Jonipony



Series: Untold Futures [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonipony/pseuds/Jonipony
Summary: “Are you going to Minho’s New Years party?” Newt asked over the phone. It had been a few days since Christmas when they saw each other, and Thomas was starting to miss being close to him.





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I may have forgotten to post this yesterday, sorry! But I wish you all a happy 2018!

“Are you going to Minho’s New Years party?” Newt asked over the phone. It had been a few days since Christmas when they saw each other, and Thomas was starting to miss being close to him.

 

“No, I was never one for parties. Minho always invites everyone on the track team so I wouldn’t know anyone anyway,” Thomas explained. He knew Newt was going to try and convince him to come,  _ and he just might succeed _ , but parties were never his forte. He was always awkward and just followed the one person he knew everywhere. 

 

“Oh come on Tommy! It’ll be so much fun! I can only imagine what kind of brilliant parties Minho throws,” he responded enthusiastically. 

 

“I don’t know Newt, I’m not that good at partying. I just quietly stand around cuz I never know what to say,” Thomas droned. 

 

“But Minho and Sonya will be there, you’re not awkward around them. I’ll be there, you can follow me around the whole time if you want!” Thomas could hear the smirk in Newt’s voice without even seeing him. 

 

“I don’t know, I’ll have to ask my parents. I’d feel bad leaving them alone…” Thomas rambled as he tried to come up with more excuses.  _ I guess he got me.  _

 

“Tommy, your parents have been waiting their whole lifes for you to finally go to a New Years Eve party. Trust me, it’ll be fun!”

 

“Ok fine, I’ll go to the party.”

 

“Yay thank you Tommy! I’ll talk to you later!” They said goodbye and Thomas hung up the phone.  _ What have I gotten myself into?... What do you even wear to a New Years party? _

 

  * •• 



 

“Do my eyes deceive me or is this really Thomas standing outside my door?” Minho gawked when he opened the door for Thomas. 

 

“Yes I know, what a surprise. I came to the party,” Thomas rolled his eyes at Minho. 

 

“Sonya!” The host yelled over his shoulder. “We lost the bet!” Thomas followed Minho inside and to their group of friends. 

 

“I told you he would come!” Newt beamed as he put and arm around Thomas’s waist. Thomas welcomed the closeness. 

 

“Alright, I owe ya five Newt,” Sonya sighed in defeat. 

 

“You guys have got to stop betting on me! I don’t want to be part of your first steps to a gambling addiction!” Thomas laughed.  _ Here I am, already laughing and having fun. I hate it when Newt’s right.  _

 

“Here, you have to put these on!” Minho handed him a pair of plastic glasses, the frames were in the shape of the new year. 

 

Thomas looked around at the rest of the room, and sure enough most guests were wearing them. There were a lot of people, but the space wasn’t crowded like in movies, the way Thomas expected it to be. However, he still didn’t know most of the people. Thomas had a small group of friends, and those were the only people he was comfortable around. Minho on the other hand was the textbook definition of extrovert, with an abundance friends. 

 

“I’m going to go talk to some other people, make yourself at home Thomas!” Just as expected, Minho went off to join a different circle of people. 

 

“Come on Tommy, let’s go get some food or something. I want to mingle a little.” Thomas went with Newt to the kitchen, where a spread of snacks was displayed on the counters. Soon after, they joined a game with a group of people Thomas had never met before, but it wasn’t awkward at all. Throughout the night Thomas stayed glued to Newt, but he was enjoying himself more than he expected. 

 

  * ••



 

“Everyone gather ‘round! It’s almost midnight!” Minho called everyone into the living room and handed out drinks in plastic cups. Thomas looked at his sceptical. 

 

“Thomas do you really think I would give you alcohol? Especially when my parents are here!” He said, reading his mind. Thomas looked around the room, and sure enough, Minho’s parents were amongst the crowd. Normally, Thomas would have expected them to be unhappy about the party and the mess it was creating, but they seemed just as swept up as Thomas was in the special atmosphere. 

 

After everyone settled down, they turned their attention to the TV and joined in the countdown to midnight. The New York times square was shown with a sea of people surrounding the gigantic ball, about to be dropped with a wave of confetti. 

 

5

4

3

2

1

 

As the room exploded in a cry of “HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Thomas felt someone grab him, and suddenly Newt’s lips were on his own. It only lasted a second, on account of all the other people, but to Thomas it felt like an eternity spent in the arms of his boyfriend. When they pulled apart, all Thomas could do was laugh softly. 

 

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” 


End file.
